Life After Stokley
by pinkiepickle
Summary: This story starts about an hour after the chosen one ends and continues on to when season 3 starts or until I get bored! :) 3 :) 3 :) 3 I don't own Young Dracula
1. Chapter 1

This is what I think happened after the Chosen One episode in season 2 of Young Dracula. It goes until I get to season 3 or until I get bored. I don't own Young Dracula or any of its characters. I do own any characters I make up and I may take bits from other fanfictions so sorry in advance. Also I'm prone to spelling errors like there and grammar mistakes just telling you now so don't go yelling at me because of one mistake.

RENFIELDS POV After the Branaghs and Kurt left Renfield didn't know what to do he didn't have much memory and he didn't know where he lived. "I could be homeless" Renfield thought but that wouldn't explain the memory loss. So after some careful thinking he decided he would go into the castle he was having flashbacks about it but he couldn't quite remember. Renfield decided to go have a look around the outside of the castle in front of him first.

EARLIER IN THE CASTLE The Count just realised something he had hit an all-time low his daughter had disobeyed and abandoned him and he didn't know if his son was dead or alive. He had been thinking and waiting for the slightest move or sound from his son.

It had been almost an hour The Count hadn't ever been this worried. The Count realised that the batteries has to die soon this cage wasn't ment to hold vampires long just to trap them for a short time. It had been an hour when the cage began to flicker then it turned off.

The Count rushed to his son and held him in his arms "Vladdy Vlad," The Count said softly, "Wake up Vladdy" The Count said practically begging him to wake up.

He was worried and did not know what to do or when Ingrid would come back.

Just then he heard the smallest whimper from his son but being he had vampire hearing he heard it no problem. He started gently shaking Vlad and said "Vladdy wake up" "Dad" said Vlad quietly and The Count smiled relived that his son was awake.

"It's okay Vladdy I'm going to get us out of this." "Dad, my head hurts a lot." still worried he decided that it was time for them to leave Stokley "It's going to be fine" he said

The Count was worried his son would figure out and put a stop to them leaving he hopped his son would not figure it out but being as smart as Vlad is he figured out what The Count was saying.

"What do you mean Dad?," Vlad thought about what his father ment as The Count just watched him, "No, Dad No, I'm not going" Vlad said after figuring out that The Count wanted to leave Stokley "Vladdy, we are going to leave, Ingrid could be back any moment and I'm not having you here when she gets back, I don't want you hurt." "Dad..." Vlad stared but was interrupted by his father who said " I don't want any arguments Vladdy we are leaving and that is final." The Count said as he knew his son would argue over the matter

"Now I am going to go find Renfield and you will go and pack." "But Dad..." "But nothing now do as your told and go pack." said The Count strictly "Fine." said Vlad and stood up and almost fell when trying to get to his room but The Count sped over and caught him "Thanks." Vlad said felling embarest about almost falling "Come on" said The Count helping his son upstairs so that he wouldn't get hurt worse than he already was.

Later in the car. The Count sat up out of his coffin, he was certainly not leaving that for Ingrid, and saw his son crying quietly so he would not hear "Vladdy what's wrong?" The Count asked his son "What? Oh, nothing," Vlad said and saw that his father did not believe him so he quickly changed the subject "So where are we going?" asked Vlad The Count stared at his son for a moment then replied "Garside Grange school" He said then smiled at his son who was staring out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated in a while but I was buzy [lame excuse] but I knew that if I haddn't updated so sorry. So there is not much to say about it so go.**

** A BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO MissDramatic013 FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIWER. If you don't already read her work well... you should because she is awesome!**

"Vladdy, whats wrong?" asked The Count who was still worried about his son and wanted to know but his son wanted to keep it to himself so he said "Nothing." without even looking at his father. "Vladdy you don't have to lie to me I just want to know that your okay." said The Count calmly. Vlad did not want to tell his father that he did not want to leave Stokley, he didn't want this to have happened to him, and most of all he didn't want the lectures on vampire culture that The Count was constantly trying to give to Vlad but he knew that if he told his father he would just get more lectures on vampire culture so he said "I'm fine" and quickly looked away knowing that The Count could tell if he was lying by his face. "Vladimir," The Count said strictly, "tell me what's wrong" The Count was calm he did not what to get his son upset well more than he already was. "Nothing is wrong I am fine" Vlad said knowing his father would see right through that "I know that your lying to me now tell me whats wrong." The Count was practicly yelling and was starting to regret it he could see the anger building up in his son. "Do you really want to know I don't want to leave Stokley, I hate that nobody rembers, Ingrids gone, I'm never going to see my freinds again, and I don't want to leave Stokley!" after that the Count was quiet until they got to Garside Grange School.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY I KNOW I ALREADY UPDATED TODAY BUT I AM SO HAPPY THAT I GOT MY FIRST REVIW AND I JUST FOUND OUT 56 PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORIES THAT IS AMAZING I AM SO SO SORRY I THOUGHT NOBODY READ THIS SO HERE IS ANOTHER THANK YOU ALL! In Counts POV**_

The Count had no idea how old this school was going to be. "At least it already has teachers and staff so no troble with that," the Count thought to himself, "And at least there is no Ingrid. Oh, me and Vladdy will get so much closer and mabey I can get him to want to be a vampire this is going to be great!" (_Sorry not typical Count but I'm happy so my characters are happy to!) _the Count looked at his son who had fallen asleep durring the long car ride from Stokley to Liverpool (_That is the place they say in other fanfics so I'm going with it) _The Count didn't like his son sleeping anymore because it worried him. "But Vladdy does look cute when he sleeps." thought the Count, "STOP IT! Vladimir is a vampire and vampires are not cute. Okay take that back." the Count said as his son turned slightly and rested his head on the Counts sholder.

The Count didn't want to wake his son up but they couldn't stay in the car all day and it was almost sunrise. This gave the Count a few more moments with his son sleeping peacfully on his sholder before he had to be awaken. "Vladdy sure had slept alot today." thought the Count his son had slept for an hour after he put the crown on and he had just slept for a good two hours "The crown must have drained alot of his energy."

Moments had passed and the Count thought it was time to wake his son. "Vladdy," the Count said softly, "Wake up Vladdy. We're here." Vlad slowly started to stir "Where are we again?" Vlad asked quietly while still half asleep "Garside Grange School," the Count said , "Come on we should get inside it's almost sunrise and I'm not leaving you in this car." the Count was deterimed to spend as much time as possible with his son partly for protection and partly because he was his son and it wasn't like there was a law aginst it. "Okay." Vlad said and opened the car door.

_**I know I know I'm procrastinating with going inside I just don't know how to do it I already know how the Count meets Ms. M that's what I'm calling her I just can't spell. Tell me what to do inside please. THANK YOU! I'm going to update my other story now bye.**_


End file.
